


Flip It

by surgicalfocus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalfocus/pseuds/surgicalfocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a weekend away, Chanyeol meets a sexy, intriguing (and slightly dodgy) part-time magician, who makes him look at life a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip It

 

 

 _‘I time every journey to bump into you accidentally  
I charm you and tell you of the boys I hate  
All the girls I hate  
All the words I hate  
All the clothes I hate  
Oh, I'll never be anything I hate  
You smile, and mention something that you like  
Oh, how you'd have a happy life, [if you did the things you like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKyG1dRoDlA)..’_  
  


 

*****

  
  
  
Chanyeol looks down at his watch and does the math inside his head.  
  
_Right -- so what's the least amount of time I can spend at this wedding, without looking rude and potentially making my boss dislike me even more than he already does..?_  
  
After a few quick calculations, he estimates that he has about two hours to go. At least.  
  
_Fiddlesticks._  
  
It's not that Chanyeol hates weddings, as such. It's just that he hates weddings where he knows virtually none of the other guests -- much less the two people actually getting married.  
  
_Surely another hour would suffice… all the speeches should be well and truly done by then. I won’t be interrupting anything by sneaking out.  
  
Thankfully the Grand Hotel has this lovely outdoor terrace, where I plan to stand around and smoke my way through this entire packet of cigarettes for the next... let's say forty-five minutes, that should do it.._  
  
Chanyeol takes another drag on his cigarette and hears someone open one of the glass doors somewhere behind him, but he’s too wrapped up in his little dilemma to turn around.  
  
_Forty-five, though…? How about we make it a nice, even thirty-eight?  
  
Thirty eight’s a good number; I like that number.._  
  
Chanyeol's thoughts are rudely interrupted by the loud clinking of glass, and he looks up to see an attractive young man, probably in his early twenties, dressed in the red-and-gold-accented uniform worn by the Grand Hotel’s staff. He leans against the balcony railing and continues to smoke in silence, surreptitiously observing his new companion from the corner of his eye as he moves around the terrace, collecting empty glasses from all the outdoor tables. Eventually the boy sets the stack of glasses down on the table next to Chanyeol, wiping the invisible sweat from his brow.  
  
“Excuse me, sir,” he says, “have you got a light..?”  
  
Chanyeol nods silently and passes over his lighter.  
  
The young man nods his thanks in return, and extracts a hand-rolled cigarette from a tin kept in his pocket. He lights it up and hands the lighter back to Chanyeol.  
  
“All alone out here, huh?” he asks casually, blowing smoke out through his nostrils.  
  
Chanyeol smiles politely and taps the ash off his own cigarette.  
  
“It’s a little too pink in there... I needed to rest my eyes.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” the boy laughs. “Weddings aren’t really my thing either... but you can’t exactly escape them when you work at the Grand. Are you on the bride’s side or the groom’s side?”  
  
“The groom’s father is my boss,” Chanyeol replies, taking a long drag on his cigarette. “He invited me… for what reason, I don’t know, since I don’t know either of the newlyweds personally. But I thought it’d be impolite to decline, and so here I am -- 300,000 Won poorer, and slightly drunker than I’d usually be before 8 PM on a Saturday.”  
  
“Hmm. I’ve seen many fancy weddings in my time here, but never one like this,” the boy replies, observing the spectacle through the glass windows. “Your boss must be absolutely loaded..”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs. “My boss is the owner of Lee Motors, so I guess you could say he’s rolling in it.”  
  
The young man nods. “I see... I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”  
  
Chanyeol pulls out a business card from the cardholder in his pocket and slides it across the table standing between them.  
  
“Park Chanyeol -- nice to meet you.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Park Chanyeol… ‘Business Manager, Lee Motors’…” the boy replies, reading directly from Chanyeol’s card. He fumbles around in his own pockets for a moment. “Hang on… here’s mine..”  
  
Chanyeol accepts the business card from Baekhyun and studies it closely. It resembles an ordinary playing card – the ace of diamonds, to be precise – only with a few personal details printed on it.  
  
“ ‘ _Byun Baekhyun – magician and illusionist’_  – a magician, huh..?”  
  
“Uh-huh. I do parties, mostly… and the odd corporate event.”  
  
“Don’t you have a magician name?” Chanyeol asks, turning the card around in his hands. “You know, like ‘Dynamo’ or ‘David Copperfield’ or something like that..”  
  
Baekhyun shyly bites his lip. “I do, but it’s not on my card. It’s a little silly, and I haven’t thought up a better one yet.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure it’s not that bad..”  
  
“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” Baekhyun says, poking his bottom lip out cutely.  
  
_Like he needed to be any cuter_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself. He stubs out his cigarette on the railing and tosses it into one of the rose bushes in the perfectly manicured gardens below.  
  
“I solemnly swear I will not laugh at your magician name, no matter how stupid it is,” he says somberly, pressing a hand to his heart.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles and wags a finger at him sternly. “I’ll hold you to that… but anyway, it’s Lightfingers.”  
  
“ ‘Lightfingers’?” Chanyeol frowns. “Why ‘Lightfingers’?”  
  
“Because I’m very light-fingered,” Baekhyun replies matter-of-factly. “I guess you could say sleight-of-hand is my specialty, but I’m also known for my regurgitation skills.”  
  
Chanyeol finds himself staring at Baekhyun’s long, dexterous-looking fingers for a little longer than he should.  
  
“What the hell are ‘regurgitation skills’...?” he asks, eventually peeling his eyes away from Baekhyun’s hands.  
  
Baekhyun clicks his tongue a few times and looks over at all the long-forgotten empty glasses still to collect on the tables behind him.  
  
“I’ll show you -- but it’ll have to be quick; I should probably be getting back to work before I get busted socialising..” he says, and he has one last go on his cigarette before dropping it onto the tiled floor and crushing it to dust beneath his heel.  
  
“Do you have 100 Won on you?” he asks, turning back to Chanyeol and holding out his hand expectantly.  
  
“Uh… yeah,” Chanyeol replies, feeling around in his pockets, “I think so..” He takes out his wallet and digs around in the change compartment for a 100-Won coin.  
  
“Cheers,” Baekhyun says, grabbing the coin out of Chanyeol’s hand. “What do you want back? Ten 10s or two 50s..?”  
  
“Uh… two 50s, I guess..?” Chanyeol replies hesitantly.  
  
Baekhyun pops the coin into his mouth and promptly swallows it. “Done like dinner.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Did you just--”  
  
“Hang on,” Baekhyun interrupts, holding a hand up to silence him. “Don’t talk for a moment; I need to concentrate..”  
  
Chanyeol looks on, positively spellbound, as Baekhyun grunts a few times and slaps his stomach. He then coughs something shiny up into the palm of his hand.  
  
“Your change, sir,” he says with a triumphant grin, holding out two silver 50-Won coins. He drops them into the open palm of Chanyeol’s hand. “Don’t spend it all at once, now.”  
  
Chanyeol looks at the coins, rolling them around in his palm and staring at them with a mixture of disgust and fascination. They’re completely dry – there’s not a smear of saliva to be seen -- but he saw them come out of Baekhyun’s mouth.  
  
He saw them with his own two eyes.  
  
_Should probably go get my eyes checked.._  
  
“Alright. I’d better get back to work,” Baekhyun says brightly as he picks up the stack of glasses and heads towards the door. “Nice meeting you, Chanyeol. Enjoy the wedding!”  
  
“I’ll try,” Chanyeol replies, smiling weakly, and as soon as Baekhyun is gone he turns his attention back to the coins in his hand.  
  
After several minutes he puts them in his pocket and makes his way back to the ballroom.  
  


 

*****

  
  
  
The very second his thirty-eight minutes are up, Chanyeol puts his escape plan into action, heading straight to the cloakroom to pick up his coat on his way out.  
  
“You again,” says a familiar friendly voice as he approaches the desk.  
  
“Oh. Hello…” Chanyeol replies, surprised to see Baekhyun the magician-slash-hotel-employee standing there.  
  
Baekhyun offers him a sheepish smile. “I dropped a tray of glasses in the kitchen earlier, so I got demoted to cloakroom duty..”  
  
“Ah,” Chanyeol nods, trying his best to sound sympathetic. “Tough break..”  
  
Baekhyun chuckles sweetly. “I know, right?” His eyes become crescent moons when he laughs, and he bares two rows of straight, dazzlingly white teeth that would send any Hollywood star into a jealous rage. “Maybe I should change my name to ‘Butterfingers’... have you got your ticket handy?”  
  
“Oh -- yeah, of course…” Chanyeol mutters, pulling his cloakroom ticket from his breast pocket and sliding it across the bench. Baekhyun studies it for a moment before turning around to flick through the coat rack.  
  
“Manning the cloakroom seems… uneventful..” Chanyeol observes, watching him.  
  
“It is,” Baekhyun replies matter-of-factly. He eventually finds the right coat lurking in there somewhere and hands it over to Chanyeol. “If you want to know a secret, I’ve actually been snooping around in people’s coat pockets to entertain myself..”  
  
Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Oh… are you supposed to do that..?”  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. He looks completely unapologetic. “Probably not.”  
  
Chanyeol stares at him blankly, unsure of how to respond. “Do you always just do whatever you want..?”  
  
“It’s alright, I haven’t taken anything,” Baekhyun reassures him. “It’s purely my insatiable curiosity getting the better of me. You can learn a lot about people from what they keep in their pockets -- check out this guy, for instance..”  
  
Having said this, he pulls a leather jacket from the rack and stealthily slips a hand inside one of the pockets, producing a small, black cardboard box.  
  
“ ‘ _Trojan condoms. Extra large,_ ’ ” he says with a chuckle, and tosses the box over his shoulder. “Hah! In your bloody dreams. People who go to weddings with the aim of getting laid are so gross, in my humble opinion.”  
  
Chanyeol is suddenly reminded of the condoms stashed away somewhere in his overnight bag, and it makes him feel like a bit of a tool.  
  
“Well, it doesn’t hurt to be prepared, you know..” he says, more in his own defense than anything else.  
  
Baekhyun smiles and leans across the bench. “I guess. No one ever fared well in battle with their sword falling out of their scabbard, though, did they..?”  
  
Chanyeol nods absently and slides his hands into the pockets of his coat. He frowns when he feels something cold and heavy that he doesn’t recall putting in there.  
  
“What’s my watch doing in here..?” he asks, holding up the expensive object and narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles and raises his hand. “Guilty..”  
  
Chanyeol glares at him in mock suspicion, but he can’t help smiling a little all the same. “I think I can come up with an explanation for how you took my watch, but how did you even know this was my coat..?”  
  
Baekhyun bites his lip. “I have my ways. Where are you off to in a hurry, anyway? They’ll be dishing out the cake soon. The dance floor’s already going off..”  
  
Chanyeol thinks about the cake – an extravagantly decorated, rectangular miscreation covered in white fondant, perched on its own little platform in the centre of the room.  
  
_Sort of like a tiny Parthenon_ , he’d thought when he first saw it.  
  
“I don’t think I’ll be missing much there,” he mutters drily.  
  
“Naw… was the daddy-daughter dance too much for you to handle?” Baekhyun says, winking at him. “I thought it was cute… I was watching from the sidelines and getting a bit misty.”  
  
“Well, maybe you’ve built up an immunity to weddings, then,” Chanyeol says with a sigh. “And I hate to sound like a stick-in-the-mud, but I’m just not really a fan of situations where other people get to decide what you’ll eat and who you’ll sit next to and when it's appropriate to go ' _awww_ '. Anyway, I won’t keep you from your job. Once again, it was nice meeting you..”  
  
“Hey,” Baekhyun calls out before Chanyeol can get very far, “my shift’s ending in about ten minutes… did you want to go somewhere and get a drink together, maybe?”  
  
Chanyeol pauses and turns around to look at Baekhyun in surprise. “Are you asking me out..?”  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “Well… yeah, maybe. If you want to call it that.”  
  
Chanyeol stares at the boy for a moment in silence, trying to weigh up his limited options. Baekhyun only stares straight back at him, waiting patiently for a reply.  
  
_I might very well end up regretting this.... but he’s really cute, and I have nothing better to do, so what the heck.  
  
I can regret it tomorrow._  
  
“Well, that depends,” Chanyeol says playfully. “If I say yes, will you show me some more magic tricks..?”  
  
Baekhyun smiles shyly, his cheeks tinged a lovely pink. “Sure. I don’t have a lot of equipment on me, but I can show you a few basics.”  
  
Chanyeol nods, fiddling with the buttons on his coat awkwardly. For some reason, he suddenly feels a bit shy himself. “Alright. I’ll, uh… I’ll just wait for you out in the foyer, then.”  
  
“Okay, give me fifteen; I just need to change out of my uniform and take care of a few things, and then I’ll be right with you.”  
  
As soon as Baekhyun is gone, Chanyeol makes his way to the foyer of the hotel and sinks into one of the red velvet-covered lounges in the waiting area. He spends the next fifteen minutes or so counting the chandeliers and watching people check in at the front desk before he finally notices Baekhyun heading in his direction, now casually dressed in jeans and a blue collared shirt.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes light up when he notices Chanyeol sitting there, and he hurries over to meet him.  
  
“I’ve got something for you,” he says in a hushed voice, “but I can’t show you until we’re outside the building..”  
  
Chanyeol stands up from his seat and eyes Baekhyun suspiciously. “Should I be worried..?”  
  
“Nah. It’s good, you’ll like it..”  
  
As soon as they’re out on the street, Baekhyun slides his hand inside his pocket and pulls out a small pink envelope.  
  
“Ta-dah!” he says brightly, handing the envelope to Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol turns it around in his hands, staring at it in disbelief.  
  
“But this… is this a gift envelope..?”  
  
“Like I said -- I have my ways..” Baekhyun replies with a mysterious smile.  
  
“You know this is stealing, right?” Chanyeol hisses quietly. They’re some distance away from the hotel now, but that’s beside the point.  
  
“I’d prefer to call it a full refund for a night you didn’t even enjoy,” Baekhyun replies casually. There’s not a trace of remorse in his voice.  
  
“Well, thank you, I guess,” Chanyeol sighs. What’s done is done, and there’s no use fretting over it now. He’s about to put the envelope in the inside pocket of his coat, but then he pauses for a moment and turns it around in his hands one last time. Slowly and carefully, he slides a finger under the flap and lifts it up, his eyes growing impossibly wide when he pulls out a thick wad of neatly folded notes.  
  
“Holy fuck… this is definitely more than I put in…”  
  
Baekhyun chuckles wickedly. “Don’t worry... I doubt they’ll miss it.”  
  
“Hey…” Chanyeol says slowly, “seeing as you’ve already gone to the trouble of blatantly stealing this money… what say we go out and spend it..?”  
  
Baekhyun pauses for a moment to consider the idea and then shakes his head vigorously. “Oh no… I couldn’t. You keep it.”  
  
“No, wait… just hear me out,” Chanyeol replies absently, still looking at the money in his hands. “I mean, you’re right… I could have been somewhere else tonight, actually enjoying myself. So I’m going to go do that right now instead. I’ve got just under 16 hours left in Seoul, and I’m going to get my money’s worth -- and  _you’re_  going to join me, seeing as you’re the one who asked me out in the first place.”  
  
Baekhyun just stands there quietly, chewing his lip and looking unsure.  
  
“That is, if you’d  _care_  to join me,” Chanyeol says, breaking the silence.  
  
Baekhyun ponders this for a moment and nods. “Okay. Sure. But only because you’re sexy.”  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly to cover the nervous giggle that escapes his throat. He can feel his cheeks and ears warming up at the compliment. “Uh… okay then. So… where should we go first?”  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t know, but I’m hungry. Are you hungry..?”  
  
Chanyeol nods. “Starved. All that tiny, fancy wedding food barely even touched the sides.”  
  
“Okay,” Baekhyun replies excitedly, “I know this really great place nearby that I always go to after work. Shall we--?”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t have time to reply before Baekhyun grabs him by the wrist and drags him away, thereby setting the scene for the rest of the evening.  
  
  


 

*****

  
  
  
Baekhyun's so-called ‘really great place’ turns out to be nothing but a tiny, dingy ramyeon joint -- conveniently sandwiched between an adult store and a strip club, in a seedy backstreet that no one would ever find unless they already knew it existed.  
  
“I have all this spare cash now because of you, and what do you do? You take me to a bloody ramyeon shop, of all places,” Chanyeol mutters indignantly as they sit themselves down at a little table in the corner. “We could have gone somewhere a lot fancier, you know.”  
  
“Keep your money for more important stuff,” Baekhyun replies tersely. “Anyway, the ramyeon here is fantastic. You’ll see what I mean soon enough.”  
  
“Alright,” Chanyeol sighs, “if you say so…”  
  
By the time their food arrives, however, Chanyeol is so hungry that he doesn’t care what he’s eating anymore. What’s more, he’s forced to admit that it really is rather good.  
  
“See? I told you,” Baekhyun replies with his mouth full. He slurps his ramyeon loudly, and normally Chanyeol would be a little put off by such an uncouth display, but for some reason he thinks it’s cute when Baekhyun does it.  
  
“So… you really are a magician, huh?” he asks casually during dinner.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Baekhyun replies, shoveling more noodles into his mouth. “Why? Didn’t you believe me..?”  
  
“Well, I certainly believe you now. Did you really swallow that coin earlier?”  
  
Baekhyun pushes his half-empty bowl aside and sits with his arms folded on the table. “Yeah. It’s a weird thing I learned to do when I was a kid and constantly bored in class. I’d just sit there secretly gulping down crayons and erasers like there was no tomorrow, and then I’d bring them right back up again. Now I do it for other people’s entertainment.”  
  
“Isn’t that bad for you?” Chanyeol asks worriedly.  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “I’ve got no fucking idea. But enough about me – how long are you in Seoul for?”  
  
“Just until midday tomorrow… and then I go back to Busan,” Chanyeol replies. “I’m really only here for the wedding.”  
  
“You and your boss must be pretty tight if he’s inviting you to family weddings and such.”  
  
“No, not really…” Chanyeol sighs. “I’ve been working for the guy for a few years now, and he still somehow managed to get my name wrong on the guest list. I was arguing with the doorman for ten minutes before he let me in.”  
  
“Bummer..” Baekhyun says with a chuckle.  
  
Chanyeol smiles. “You get used to it.”  
  
Baekhyun cocks his head to one side, studying Chanyeol curiously. “You don’t seem to enjoy your job very much..”  
  
“My job is the bane of my existence,” Chanyeol replies matter-of-factly. “Of course I don’t enjoy my job..”  
  
“Why do you do it then?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs. “Because it’s a job. Mr. Lee may be an arsehole most of the time, and he works me to the bone… but I get paid very well, and I’m good at what I do. It’d be a waste to just give it all up.”  
  
“I never stay in one job too long,” Baekhyun informs him. “When I start to hate where I am, I just piss off and look for something better.”  
  
“Isn't that stressful? Not knowing where you'll be, and all…?”  
  
Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, not at all. I thrive on that sort of thing.”  
  
“I gathered that much,” Chanyeol replies, smiling.  
  
Baekhyun fiddles distractedly with his chopsticks for a moment.  
  
“Don't you ever have the urge to break loose?” he asks. “To… I don’t know… rebel a little..?”  
  
Chanyeol rubs his chin, pondering the question. “Well... sometimes I like to sleep upside down on my bed… like, with my feet against the headboard, just to be contrary..”  
  
Baekhyun laughs. “We all have to start somewhere, I suppose..”  
  
He can’t tell if it’s the alcohol in his system or if it’s Baekhyun’s influence, but Chanyeol begins to feel his tongue loosening a little more than it normally would.  
  
“I don’t know,” he sighs. “I’m such a gutless wonder, you know? Working for Mr. Lee has turned me into a total yes-man -- it's like I hate the guy until he praises me for something once in a while, and then I just eat that shit up every time. I’m his little lapdog, and he’s got me chasing my own tail for barely any incentive at all. Sometimes I think that I don’t really like how I turned out..”  
  
Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with an unreadable expression. “I do.”  
  
“You barely know me, though,” Chanyeol points out. “You don't even know how I was before.”  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “So? I like you right now. That counts.”  
  
Chanyeol has to smile in spite of himself. Pouring out all his secret disappointments to someone he doesn’t know – and will probably never see again after tonight – is somehow much more therapeutic than he imagined it would be.  
  
It’s nice being able to just talk to someone without giving a shit what they think, for once.  
  
“You know what I think you should do?” Baekhyun says, pointing a finger at him. “I think you should call your boss right now, and tell him he’s a dickhead.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widen, and he stares at Baekhyun like he’s crazy. “What? No way..”  
  
To his dismay, Baekhyun appears to be completely serious. “Go on,” he insists, thrusting his mobile in Chanyeol’s face. “You can use my phone -- he won’t even know it’s you. I guarantee it’ll make you feel better.”  
  
“I don’t think I’m drunk enough for this..” Chanyeol replies, more than a little reluctantly.  
  
“Okay, I’ll tell you what – my trusty lucky coin can be the decider. Heads says you do it, tails says you don’t. I call heads…” Baekhyun declares, and he takes a coin from his pocket, flipping it high in the air and catching it in the palm of his hand.  
  
“What is it..?” Chanyeol asks, looking on anxiously as Baekhyun uncovers the coin for him to see.  
  
“A-ha! Heads,” Baekhyun replies with a smirk of smug satisfaction.  
  
“No way…” Chanyeol says, vigorously shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do it..”  
  
“Alright… suit yourself,” Baekhyun sighs, and then he starts making loud clucking sounds. Several people from nearby tables turn their heads to look at him oddly.  
  
“Are you calling me a chicken..?” Chanyeol splutters, outraged at the mere suggestion.  
  
“No. I'm making chicken noises simply because I feel like it. You're the one reading into it too much,” Baekhyun says cheekily, but the way he’s looking at Chanyeol says  _yes, I think you’re a chicken -- so prove me wrong_.  
  
Chanyeol sighs. They will be his undoing, those eyes… he can just feel it.  
  
_This must be one of those ‘premonitions of doom’ that people talk about.._  
  
Without another word, Chanyeol grabs the mobile phone from Baekhyun’s hand and keys in Mr. Lee’s number. He knows it off by heart now -- he ought to, anyway, with the amount of times he’s seen it flashing across his screen over the past few years, glaring and unwelcome. Calling him into the office on weekends. Calling him and asking him to work overtime. Calling him and demanding he do this and do that, and tearing him away from social events and family gatherings and… well, life in general.  
  
_But you can’t even get my name right, you son of a bitch.._  
  
Chanyeol’s thumb hovers over the dial button for a moment and he looks up, his gaze meeting Baekhyun’s.  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, but his eyes scream  _do it_ , and for a moment Chanyeol is so mesmerised that he doesn’t even realise he’s pressed dial until he hears a gravelly voice on the other end of the line.  
  
“ _Lee speaking.._ ”  
  
“You know something, Mr. Lee? You’re a dickhead,” Chanyeol growls into the phone -- then his face falls and he promptly hangs up, leaning over the table and burying his head in his hands.  
  
“Fuck… that isn’t good…”  
  
He can hear Baekhyun slapping the table and wheezing with laughter in front of him, much to his annoyance.  
  
“Wow… I didn’t think you’d  _actually_  go through with it…” Baekhyun says, still laughing. “That was beautiful..”  
  
“I am so fired..” Chanyeol groans, “I can’t believe I listened to you.”  
  
“No you’re not… he can’t trace my number back to you,” Baekhyun reassures him. “And anyway, what’s he doing taking calls during his own son’s wedding? He really  _is_  a dickhead..”  
  
“I don’t know… but that’s that,” Chanyeol sighs. “Now let’s never speak of it again.”  
  
He looks up to catch Baekhyun looking at him, his eyes still sparkling with mischief. Although Chanyeol wants to look away, he can’t.  
  
“You wanna get out of here?” Baekhyun asks, leaning across the table.  
  
“And go where?”  
  
“You seem a little… how shall I put this… uptight. I wonder how we can fix that…” Baekhyun says thoughtfully, and then his eyes light up and he snaps his fingers. “I know!”  
  
Chanyeol looks at him warily. “What is that look? I don’t like that look..”  
  
“I’m gonna take you to a gay bar,” Baekhyun announces, beaming. “There’s a really awesomely tacky one about a five-minute walk away from here.”  
  
Chanyeol blinks at him, confused by the suggestion. “Why a gay bar..?”  
  
“Why not? You’re gay, aren’t you? Or have I been barking up the wrong tall, sexy tree this entire time?”  
  
“Yes, I’m gay,” Chanyeol sighs, “but… why not a nice, quiet jazz bar, or something..?”  
  
“Okay, okay… we'll flip for it again. Heads says I take you to a gay bar. Tails says we go… well, somewhere else,” Baekhyun declares -- and then he fakes a cough, muttering “ _not-a-jazz-bar_ ” under his breath.  
  
“Is this how you make all of your decisions..?” Chanyeol asks him.  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “When a problem comes along, you must flip it,” he smiles, and he makes a whip-cracking motion with his hand. “Flip it good.”  
  
Chanyeol watches him in amusement. “You're really cute, but very… unusual. Does that generally work for you?”  
  
Baekhyun laughs and retrieves his lucky coin from his pocket. “Not really..”  
  
“That's not the same coin you swallowed earlier is it..?” Chanyeol asks, cringing at the thought.  
  
Baekhyun shakes his head. “Nope. Different one.” He thumps his chest with a fist, hiccups loudly and coughs up something shiny onto the table, making Chanyeol jump.  
  
“ _That_  was the one I swallowed,” he says, balancing his lucky coin on top of his thumb. “Alrighty then! Let’s do this..”  
  
Having said this, Baekhyun flips the coin in the air and catches it in one hand.  
  
“Aha!” he exclaims triumphantly. “Heads again.”  
  
Chanyeol sighs, standing up from the table. “Alright… gay bar it is… what’s this gay bar called, anyway..?”  
  
Baekhyun looks at him blankly. “It’s called ‘Gay Bar’..”  
  
Chanyeol lets out a snort of derision. “A gay bar called ‘Gay Bar’..? Surely you jest..”  
  
  
As soon as they arrive at their destination, however, he realises that Baekhyun wasn’t joking.  
  
“Well, fancy that..” he says, looking up at the pink flashing neon sign above the entrance. “It really is called ‘Gay Bar’…”  
  
“Of course it is… why would I lie about something like that..?” Baekhyun laughs, and as soon as the bouncer ushers them through the front door he grabs Chanyeol by the wrist again, leading him up the dark, narrow staircase towards the bar.  
  
Baekhyun looks over at Chanyeol expectantly when they finally reach the top. “Well, what do you think..?”  
  
Chanyeol takes in his surroundings – the coloured disco lights; the spinning mirror-balls; the rainbow flags draped around anything and everything, and the sequined curtains adorning the stage at the front of the bar. Everything in the room seems to clamour for his attention, assaulting all five of his senses to within an inch of their lives.  
  
“I don’t know much about gay bars, admittedly…” he replies thoughtfully, “but this has got to be the gayest bar I have ever seen.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs heartily at his response. “Just the reaction I was hoping for..” He wastes no time in pulling Chanyeol over to the dance floor, which is already teeming with people, all bopping along to the awful ‘90s bubblegum pop blaring in the background.  
  
“Uh… can I buy you a drink?” Chanyeol asks, shouting to be heard over the music. Heading to the bar seems like the perfect escape plan, if only a temporary one, because Park Chanyeol dances for no one, and he ain’t about to start now.  
  
“Sure,” Baekhyun yells back at him. “Anything fruity will do me just fine.”  
  
So Chanyeol buys him drink after drink – and quite a few for himself as well – in the misguided hope that getting Baekhyun hammered might suppress his desire (and ability) to dance -- but it doesn’t.  
  
If anything, it only makes it worse.  
  
Baekhyun also turns out to be rather handsy when he’s had a few, which Chanyeol doesn’t mind at first -- at least not until the other boy insists on dancing all dirty and grinding up against him, which only serves as a painful reminder of just how easily he gets flustered.  
  
“C’mon. Dance with me,” Baekhyun pouts, his speech already slurring a little from the booze.  
  
“Uh, I’m not really much of a dancer…” Chanyeol replies nervously.  
  
“Oh, that’s such a bullshit excuse..” Baekhyun says in a singsong voice, skipping in circles around Chanyeol as though he’s a maypole. “You can dance -- trust me. And if you think you can't, it's because you haven't danced with  _me_  yet..”  
  
Chanyeol sighs and reconsiders his options. It seems that he only really has one – and that’s to just give Baekhyun what he wants.  
  
Or, he could just continue to stand there in the middle of the floor like an idiot and feel sorry for himself for the next few hours, but that doesn’t sound very attractive either.  
  
_Well… just one dance couldn’t hurt. I hope._  
  
“Okay, fine,” Chanyeol relents, holding up his index finger in front of Baekhyun’s face. “But just  _one_  song. One. Uno.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs dismissively at the thought. “ _Hah!_  That’s what everyone says, at first -- it’s  _never_  just one song. You’ll get a taste for the beat and the things it does to your body against your will, and then before you know it, it’s 4 AM and you’re the last one standing.”  
  
“You sound like you’re speaking from experience..”  
  
Baekhyun smirks. “I am.” The swaying of his hips is nothing if not hypnotic, and Chanyeol finds it necessary to look away for a moment. He can already feel those sharp, deviously beautiful eyes whittling his resistance away to nothing.  
  
“Are you a hypnotist too, by any chance?” he asks, and Baekhyun looks amused at the suggestion.  
  
“No,” he says coyly, lacing his fingers together around Chanyeol’s neck. “Why?”  
  
“Oh, just wondering..”  
  
Baekhyun merely smiles in response, his hands sliding agonisingly slowly down Chanyeol’s body, before finally coming to rest around his waist. His fingers skim across the top of Chanyeol's trousers, lightly grazing that spot on his stomach that sends his abdominal muscles into spasms whenever it's touched.  
  
“I'd love to give you a private show sometime..” he says, standing on his toes to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear. “Maybe for my next trick, I'll make all my clothes disappear..”  
  
“You’re very flirty when you're drunk,” Chanyeol observes with a lopsided grin.  
  
Baekhyun pouts cutely. “Don't you like it? Because I can stop..”  
  
“No, I do.” Chanyeol insists, because he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. “I  _do_  like it, as a matter of fact.”  
  
“Just  _one more_  song,” Baekhyun whines -- after six or seven songs have already been and gone. “Loosen up a little. Relax. Where do you have to be in the morning..?”  
  
Chanyeol thinks about this for a moment. “Well… nowhere, really..”  
  
“Good,” Baekhyun replies, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He stands on his tiptoes again, and, without warning, plants a big, messy smooch right on Chanyeol’s lips.  
  
Chanyeol eventually realises his eyes are still closed, and when he opens them again, Baekhyun is looking right at him. He slowly licks his lips and his eyes dart down to Chanyeol’s mouth, where they remain for a few long, heavy seconds.  
  
“I’m sorry…” he says softly, “but I think you’re really hot – like,  _smoking_  hot. You didn’t mind me kissing you, right..?”  
  
“Uh, no,” Chanyeol replies, laughing shyly. “Not at all. I have to say, no one’s ever called me ‘smoking hot’ before.”  
  
Baekhyun smiles. “Did it make your day?”  
  
“Coming from a babe like you, I think it might’ve made my entire year..”  
  
Baekhyun laughs, and their lips meet for the second time that night, their tongues curling together hesitantly at first, and then a little more enthusiastically. Baekhyun still tastes sweet from all the cranberry cosmopolitans and banana daiquiris he downed earlier, and he bites down on Chanyeol's lower lip, holding it between his teeth for a moment before letting it go. It’s too gentle to cause any real pain, but just hard enough to make Chanyeol gasp a little in surprise.  
  
“ _Wow_ ,” Chanyeol murmurs, his eyes still closed. He slowly opens them again and looks downwards.  
  
Strange. His pants feel a little looser than they did before.  
  
"Baekhyun… did you just steal my belt..?”  
  
Baekhyun throws the belt in question around Chanyeol’s neck and uses it to pull him closer. “Maybe..”  
  
“I was almost scared to kiss you, you know. I was worried you'd steal my tongue or something. But I suppose stealing my belt is preferable.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs. “Don't give me any ideas..”  
  
Chanyeol mimes a zipping motion over his lips and smiles. “I won’t.”  
  
“Do you want to get out of here for a moment?” Baekhyun asks. The look in his eyes is dangerous. “I can’t hear myself think..”  
  
Chanyeol nods his agreement, and Baekhyun drags him over near the bathrooms where it’s quieter, pushing him against the wall and assaulting his neck with kisses. Chanyeol loses himself in how soft Baekhyun’s lips feel against his skin, his head rolling back against the wall in pleasure.  
  
“What do I have to do to get you to magically appear in my bed, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers.  
  
“Now, now...” Chanyeol replies, laughing breathlessly. “We just met, remember...”  
  
“I wasn't implying anything sinister. You just seem like a good person to build a blanket fort with.”  
  
“Is that what they're calling it these days..?”  
  
“My intentions are entirely innocent,” Baekhyun insists, and he kisses Chanyeol again.  
  
“No one who kisses like that ever has innocent intentions..” Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s mouth, and the other boy laughs, all sweet and fizzy like cheap champagne. His eyes sparkle under the fluorescent lighting, and his fingers begin to rub circles on the small of Chanyeol's back. They just barely skim over his backside, gently kneading his flesh in a way that’s almost obscene.  
  
Chanyeol won't lie; it's turning him on, and he really hopes no one’s watching -- even though they probably are. Then he hears a loud wolf-whistle from someone making their way to the toilets.  
  
Okay -- they definitely are.  
  
“I think I want to take you home,” Baekhyun announces, and his fingers are still doing that magic thing they do -- except now one hand has relocated to the front of Chanyeol’s pants instead.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that..” Chanyeol laughs nervously. His voice comes out about two octaves higher than normal.  
  
Baekhyun pouts at him. “I just want to make you a cup of tea, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh, is that  _really_  all..?” Chanyeol teases.  
  
“I'll sit across from you at my kitchen table while you drink it,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, “and I’ll make love to you with my eyes until you’re begging me to do it with my body..”  
  
“Goodness me,” Chanyeol yelps in surprise as Baekhyun begins nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
Something is definitely stirring down there..  
  
“I want to know what makes you scream, Chanyeol..” Baekhyun growls, pushing Chanyeol even harder against the wall, right next to the door of the bathroom. The door swings open and someone staggers through it, muttering “get a room!” on his way past. It makes them both burst out in embarrassed laughter, but only for a moment.  
  
“Let me guess -- you're going to show me your extensive horror movie collection, right?” Chanyeol replies, and he flips them around so that Baekhyun is up against the wall instead. He pins the other boy there with one knee between his thighs, smirking at the surprised gasp that escapes Baekhyun’s lips. “Or perhaps you'll bust out all of your creepy magician paraphernalia, and then you’ll ‘accidentally’ saw me in half -- after which you’ll throw the two halves of me in the Han River, a few hundred metres apart. Am I getting close yet..?”  
  
Baekhyun laughs and stands on his tiptoes until their lips are close together.  
  
Chanyeol swallows thickly.  
  
_So very, very close.._  
  
“It's okay -- you can say it,” Baekhyun whispers, his eyes half closed in anticipation. “If you want me, just say it.”  
  
Chanyeol leans down to kiss him -- once, twice, and then a little slower the third time.  
  
“ _Say it,_ ” Baekhyun whispers again, and he slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"I want you..." Chanyeol whispers back, and he cradles Baekhyun's face in his hands, kissing him again and again. He pauses for a moment to trace around the inside of those lovely lips with his tongue, gently flicking it into Baekhyun's mouth for only a few seconds at a time; tasting him and teasing him and drawing out little frustrated whimpers from the back of his throat.  
  
Baekhyun leans his head back against the wall and sighs, the sound sending shivers over Chanyeol's skin and raising every hair on his body. "Oh, god, I want you too..." he whispers, his fingernails digging into Chanyeol’s hips.  
  
"...I wasn’t finished,” Chanyeol interrupts him. “I was saying, I want you… to dance with me. The night's still young, is it not..?"  
  
Baekhyun lowers his feet to the floor and glowers at Chanyeol, his brown eyes flashing with indignation from beneath the dark strands of his fringe. "You're a dirty, teasey flirt.."  
  
Chanyeol grins and takes Baekhyun by the hand, pulling him away from the bathrooms and back towards the middle of the dancefloor. They struggle together through the sea of gyrating, sweat-slicked bodies, all pulsing to the beat of [ _Oops, I Did It Again_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CduA0TULnow). "Yeah, well, two can play that game,” he replies, yelling above the music. “And besides, I’ve got a bit of a taste for this dancing business now…”  
  
Together they slowly work their way closer to the stage at the front of the room, where three drag queens dressed in shiny vinyl catsuits perform a raunchy dance routine, lip-syncing along with the music in an exaggerated fashion.  
  
Chanyeol really gets into the show, clapping along enthusiastically until one of the drag queens makes eye contact with him. She bends down a little and holds out a hand in his direction.  
  
“Uh… what is she doing..?” Chanyeol asks, turning towards Baekhyun.  
  
“That’s Sarah Sparkles. I think she wants you to get up there and dance with her,” Baekhyun replies.  
  
All the colour drains out of Chanyeol’s face. “I can’t do that..!”  
  
“Go on,” Baekhyun hisses in his ear, shoving him closer to the stage, “you can’t say no to a lady..”  
  
“But Baekhyun—" Chanyeol hisses back.  
  
“Heads you do it, tails you don’t,” Baekhyun singsongs loudly, and before Chanyeol can reply, there it is in a flash of silver – another blasted head.  
  
Chanyeol sighs and holds out his hand for Sarah Sparkles to help him up onto the stage. She hoists him up roughly, almost pulling his arms clean out of their sockets.  
  
As soon as he’s up there, Chanyeol turns around and looks down at all the people in front of him. He freezes in terror and mortification, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a suffocating fish.  
  
“Come on, darling,” Sarah Sparkles says encouragingly. “Why be a drag, when you can be a queen..?”  
  
Chanyeol swallows nervously. All eyes in the room are on him, and everyone’s cheering him on now – with Baekhyun the loudest of the lot. Sighing deeply in resignation, he begins to dance.  
  
And then he begins to enjoy it.  
  
_This is strangely brilliant_ , he thinks to himself. It’s frightening, yes, but also surprisingly liberating. No one seems to care that he’s an abysmal dancer – they’re all just having fun, and the good vibes are contagious. He’s between two drag queens now, bumping butts with them both at alternate intervals, and having the time of his life.  
  
_When was the last time I had this much fun? Fuck, I don't even remember.._  
  
_Probably never._  
  
Chanyeol looks down into the crowd, and his eyes meet Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun is smiling the biggest, most beautiful smile he has ever seen – the kind that makes his eyes disappear and his nose scrunch up a little.  
  
_So cute.._  
  
Chanyeol’s heart does a bit of a flip inside his ribcage.  
  
He’s just about to smile back, but then Sarah Sparkles gives him such an almighty butt-bump that he goes tumbling right off the stage, and he lands with a thud on the floor, taking several club-goers down with him. The tacky disco lights swirl around and around, finally disappearing altogether in a whirlpool of darkness.

 

*****

 

When Chanyeol wakes up, it’s to the sound of erratic footsteps on linoleum flooring, and a persistent beeping noise somewhere in the background. Harsh fluorescent lighting stabs him right in the eyes, and he promptly shuts them again.  
  
The air smells like disinfectant and… hospital.  
  
_Hospital?_  
  
When Chanyeol opens his eyes again, he sees Baekhyun looking at him worriedly.  
  
“Chanyeol! Are you okay..?”  
  
Chanyeol rubs his eyes and looks at Baekhyun again. "Who are you...?"  
  
Baekhyun stares back at him with an expression of utter devastation. "You don't remember who I am..?"  
  
"No,” Chanyeol replies, laughing weakly, “I'm just kidding. Of course I remember who you are."  
  
Baekhyun collapses onto the end of the hospital bed, clutching his chest in relief. "Oh, thank God.”  
  
"This is probably a stupid question, but… why am I in a hospital..?"  
  
Baekhyun fiddles with the hem of his shirt, looking somewhat guilty. "You, uh... you fell off the stage back at the club and knocked yourself out, so an ambulance brought you here. Then you accidentally rolled off the bed… but the doctor said you should be fine. I’m so sorry, I feel awful..”  
  
“It's okay – really,” Chanyeol says reassuringly.  
  
“I'm happy to pay any medical bills..” Baekhyun offers, but Chanyeol waves the offer away.  
  
“You don't have to do that. Just kiss me better, and we’ll call it Even Stevens.”  
  
Baekhyun smiles and scoots a little closer.  
  
“Is this okay..?” he whispers, and he leans over to softly kiss Chanyeol on the lips.  
  
Chanyeol smiles back at him when they pull apart. “Uh-huh. Thanks for taking care of me, by the way."  
  
That dangerous smirk makes another dreaded appearance on Baekhyun’s face. "I know something that'll make you feel even better.."  
  
Before Chanyeol can ask what Baekhyun has in mind, the other boy climbs on top of him, pressing their lips together.  
  
"Oh... is this-- is this a good place for-- mmmph--"  
  
"Shhh,” Baekhyun whispers, silencing Chanyeol with more wet, sloppy, enthusiastic kisses. “Doc could come back at any second.."  
  
"Baekhyun... Baekhyun, what are you doing..?”  
  
All of a sudden, Chanyeol is made painfully aware of how little there is separating the two of them; just a few thin layers of fabric. They do nothing to temper the heat of Baekhyun's body as it slides against his own, and Chanyeol feels that heat radiating through him. His resistance melts away, leaving him completely at Baekhyun’s mercy.  
  
“If you weren’t mildly concussed right now, I would have you right here on this bed..”  
  
“Is that allowed in hospitals..?” Chanyeol asks nervously.  
  
“Probably not,” Baekhyun replies with a wicked chuckle, and he begins to grind his hips against Chanyeol’s.  
  
Chanyeol gasps loudly in surprise.  
  
“You like that, huh..?” Baekhyun growls, sucking love bites into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol doesn’t reply – mostly because he can’t -- but his breathing quickens, and Baekhyun only takes this as a sign to go harder and faster.  
  
“I  _dare_  you not to make a sound...”  
  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whines, intermittently laughing and gasping in pleasure. “Baekhyun, please..”  
  
“I'm sorry… I just love the way you look right now..”  
  
“I'm about to cream myself -- how do you expect me to look?”  
  
“You know, there’s just something special about jizzing in your pants that makes you feel like you’re sixteen again…” Baekhyun laughs, already sounding a little breathless himself.  
  
“I need to get this suit dry-cleaned. Imagine what they'll think..” Chanyeol pleads, although he has to admit that it’s starting to feel really good.  
  
Baekhyun’s hand wanders downwards to rub the growing stiffness in Chanyeol’s trousers. "Well, well..” he purrs in Chanyeol’s ear, “you're in no danger of rolling off the bed again with a rod like that.."  
  
Chanyeol sighs and lets his head fall back against the pillow in defeat.  
  
“Well, my head might be broken, but at least my dick’s okay..”  
  
"You want me to take care of it?"  
  
"Yes— No! I mean… not right now.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun relents, rolling off of Chanyeol’s body.  
  
Chanyeol soon begins to regret telling him to stop – at least a little.  
  
“I’ll stop torturing you – for now,” Baekhyun declares, pointing a threatening finger at him. “But we’ll settle this later.”  
  
“We will…?” Chanyeol asks nervously, just as a handsome, middle-aged man in a white coat steps into the room. He’s wearing a nametag that reads  _Doctor Kim Joonmyun_.  
  
“Ah, awake at last,” he says, turning to Chanyeol with a friendly smile. “How do you feel? Are you dizzy or nauseous at all?”  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head. “I feel okay.”  
  
Doctor Kim gives him another once-over just to be sure and then looks down at his pager.  
  
“Okay, well, I think we’ve kept you here long enough, so you’re free to go. Make sure you get plenty of rest over the next few days, and seek medical attention if you feel strange or unwell. I’ll leave it to your friend here to make sure you get home safely – reception will gladly call a taxi for you if needed..”  
  
“It’s okay, doctor,” Baekhyun cuts in. “I’ll make sure he gets home alright. I promise to take him  _straight_  to bed..”  
  
Chanyeol nearly chokes on air at the mere thought of Baekhyun taking him to bed.  
  
Doctor Kim bids them farewell before rushing off elsewhere, and Baekhyun gently takes Chanyeol by the hand, guiding him out into the hallway. “Can you walk okay..?” he asks, looking concerned.  
  
Chanyeol nods. “I'm fine – seriously."  
  
"Okay. Let's get you home. Where are you staying again?"  
  
"Back at The Grand. The wedding was there, so I figured it made sense to book a room. Cost me a fucking fortune, though.”  
  
"Well, that's not very far from here… it'd probably be quicker to walk,” Baekhyun replies. “It’s okay – I’ll walk with you to make sure you’re alright.”  
  
Baekhyun doesn't let go of Chanyeol’s hand for their entire journey back to the hotel. During the walk, he chatters away about various things, but Chanyeol is too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay much attention. His legs feel like they’re made of jelly – and it’s not due to any head injuries he may have suffered in the past few hours.  
  
All he can think about is that their night together will soon be over – nothing more than a fun memory -- and he really doesn't want it to be. But there’s not a whole lot he can do about it. Unless…  
  
_Unless I ask him to stay with me.  
  
But I can’t do that. I don’t even know the guy.._  
  
“Well, I guess this is it…” he says shyly when they finally reach the door to his room.  
  
“This is what..?” Baekhyun asks, looking at him curiously.  
  
Chanyeol sighs and shifts uncomfortably on his feet.  
  
“You know… that pivotal moment where we either part ways or... or you come in with me.”  
  
Baekhyun looks at him blankly for a moment, but then his expression softens. Before he has a chance to reply, Chanyeol’s guts begin to spill of their own accord.  
  
“I know the very idea is fraught with implications but... I'm not asking for… well,  _that_ ,” he says nervously. “I just want you to stay here with me, in whatever way you can -- even if it's just to kick me out of my own bed so that I have to sleep on the floor.”  
  
“Maybe we just won't sleep together, then..” Baekhyun says quietly.  
  
Chanyeol nods. For some reason, he feels the tiniest pang of disappointment stabbing away at his chest. “Well, that's okay. I'm fine with that..”  
  
“No…” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. “I mean we won't sleep, together. We both just won't sleep. I'm afraid of missing out on anything you do, so... I don't want to sleep. It’s past 4 in the morning, anyway…”  
  
“What will we do then?” Chanyeol asks.  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t know. Let’s just… talk…”  
  
Chanyeol nods again in silence and takes out his key card from his wallet, swiping it through the reader to unlock the door.  
  
“Ooh… snazzy,” Baekhyun says when they enter the room. “I wonder if I can get you an employee discount..”  
  
He kicks his shoes off and flops down face-first onto the king-sized bed.  
  
“Go ahead and make yourself at home,” Chanyeol deadpans, and Baekhyun playfully throws a pillow in his direction. Chanyeol narrowly escapes it by disappearing into the bathroom at just the right moment.  
  
Once inside, he looks at himself in the mirror, smoothing his hair a little and splashing his face with water in an attempt to look less old and tired. Sighing quietly, he gives himself a little fist-pump of encouragement and walks back into the room, only to find Baekhyun waiting for him in front of the bathroom door.  
  
"Are you alright..?" Chanyeol asks worriedly.  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t reply. He continues to stand there with his feet apart and his legs slightly bent, a look of pure concentration overwhelming his face. Several large veins begin to protrude from his neck, and after a few seconds -- and a loud popping sound -- he fishes around in the back of his jeans, pulling out a small green bottle topped with gold foil.  
  
"Champagne?" he asks brightly.  
  
Chanyeol looks at the champagne and frowns. "Do I even want to know where that came from...?"  
  
"Don’t worry,” Baekhyun laughs, “I just yoinked it from the mini-bar when you weren’t looking..”  
  
He pops the cork and tilts the bottle to his lips, taking a sip, and then offers it to Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m not really a champagne drinker..”  
  
“Ah – but you  _will_  be, when I’m done with you..” Baekhyun replies playfully, and he pulls Chanyeol over towards the bed.  
  
“Sit,” he demands, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed and patting the space next to him. Chanyeol slowly sinks down onto the mattress, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Baekhyun takes another sip of champagne and puts an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders, leaning over to kiss him. A trickle of sweet fizziness enters Chanyeol’s mouth, the tiny bubbles bursting instantly on his tongue, and they tickle his throat when he swallows. Baekhyun’s soft, warm mouth lingers against his for a moment, and then he pulls away.  
  
“What do you think?” he asks, biting his lip. “Nice, huh..?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs. “Meh… I’m sure it tasted a lot sweeter coming from you.”  
  
Baekhyun smiles and kisses Chanyeol again, gently pushing him down onto the bed. The champagne soon ends up rolling off the edge, where it falls forgotten onto the floor, spilling its frothy contents onto the peach-coloured carpet.  
  
“Why are you still here with me, huh..?” Chanyeol whispers between kisses, and Baekhyun lifts his head to look at him.  
  
“I don't know…” he whispers back. His hair falls into his eyes, and he tosses his head a little to flick it away. “I just really like you, I guess.”  
  
“You're too beautiful and too sexy and too interesting for me,” Chanyeol says, and he doesn’t mean to sound sad, but it kind of just comes out that way.  
  
“That's only true if you believe it.”  
  
Chanyeol rolls them both over until Baekhyun is beneath him, cradling the boy’s face in his hands and kissing him over and over.  
  
“Oh, I believe it… but I’m so glad I met you.”  
  
“You’re very emotional all of a sudden,” Baekhyun observes, laughing through their kisses. “You must have hit your head harder than I thought..”  
  
“I’m serious,” Chanyeol says quietly. “Lately I've just been giving myself away piece by piece to everyone around me, and I'm starting to realise there's not a whole lot of me left. I haven't felt this much like myself in so long, and I'm really grateful to you for that. You don't know how long I've been waiting just to feel like this again..”  
  
Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, but then the smile slowly fades away. He looks beautiful and contemplative, the dim, yellowish lamplight highlighting his features in the most wonderful way.  
  
“So… what now?” Chanyeol whispers, and Baekhyun reaches up to gently caress one side of his face.  
  
“Do I need to consult The Coin, or can we make up our own adult minds this time..?”  
  
Chanyeol decides he doesn’t really have to answer that question.  
  
“Do you have protection?” Baekhyun asks quietly.  
  
Chanyeol smiles. “Yeah – because I’m one of those apparently gross people who hooks up with strangers at weddings..”  
  
Baekhyun laughs airily in response and rolls over, perching himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Okay then,” he says, looking back at Chanyeol over his shoulder. “I’m going to give you that little magic show I promised you earlier.”  
  
“What -- now..?”  
  
Baekhyun slowly gets to his feet and turns around to face Chanyeol. “Uh-huh. I’m going to make all my clothes disappear,” he says cheekily. He’s already undoing the buttons on his shirt, and Chanyeol attempts unsuccessfully to swallow the huge lump forming in his throat.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes remain firmly fixed to Chanyeol’s as he shrugs his shirt off his shoulders. He unzips his jeans and shimmies out of them, revealing a pair of tight, black satin underwear.  
  
“Wow..” Chanyeol whispers, but that’s about as much as he can get out.  
  
“Don’t get too excited – it’s not  _quite_  that big..” Baekhyun says, still looking Chanyeol right in the eye and biting his lip as he teasingly trails one hand over his stomach. He slides it down the front of his underwear, rubbing himself for a moment and tilting his head back, eyes closed in pleasure.  
  
“Oh, fuck…” he moans, “I forgot I left those in there…” and then he slowly pulls out several coloured silk handkerchiefs, all of them knotted together at the ends.  
  
Chanyeol promptly bursts into laughter.  
  
“ _Uh-uh,_ ” Baekhyun admonishes him playfully, wagging his finger at Chanyeol and throwing the hankies in his direction. “Don’t laugh, or I won’t let you hold my wand..” He makes a show of turning around to face the wall, sliding his underwear down over his hips, and then his thighs, and finally letting them drop to the floor. He kicks them away and turns around to face Chanyeol again.  
  
It takes Chanyeol far longer than it should to realise he’s stopped breathing. Eventually he recovers, and Baekhyun helps him make quick work of his own clothes until they’re both lying next to each other on the bed, wearing nothing but their own skins.  
  
For the first time that night, they don't need to say much at all. All the flirting and bravado and false courage is stripped away with their clothing, and Chanyeol can't explain how they got to this point. He just knows that it's here, and that they've already been undressing each other with their eyes for so long anyway that being naked with each other for real feels strangely natural -- like the next logical step.  
  
Baekhyun rolls onto his back, spreading himself out for Chanyeol to feast on with his eyes and his mouth. His body is so warm and soft and pale, with a scattering of freckles here and there, and Chanyeol decides his new ambition in life is to kiss every single one of them at least a thousand times.  
  
“I didn't realise how much I need this right now,” he whispers, trailing kisses all over Baekhyun’s tummy.  
  
“What?” Baekhyun asks, already short of breath. “Fucking a stranger..?”  
  
“No. Just... being close to someone. And I'm glad it's you. Even if I could pick anyone in the world to do this with, I'd still pick you.”  
  
“Sure you would,” Baekhyun teases, but he seems touched, and Chanyeol stops what he’s doing to look at him earnestly.  
  
“No -- really. Believe me.”  
  
“I do believe you, Chanyeol.”  
  
After this last exchange, they fall into mutual silence once more, communicating only with kisses and shared breaths for a while. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Baekhyun reaches over to hit the lamp switch on the nightstand next to the bed, but Chanyeol stops him.  
  
“No… leave it on,” he whispers, because he doesn’t want to miss a single thing – not even the tiniest of reactions. He wants to witness every shudder; every glistening drop of sweat that collects in the hollows of Baekhyun’s collarbones; every time his brows knit together in concentration. He wants to look into Baekhyun’s eyes and be able to see the sheer vastness of the desire within them, no matter how frighteningly immeasurable it may be.  
  
He half expects Baekhyun to turn it all into an act; to talk filthy, and moan shamelessly like a pornstar wannabe, and pretend that things feel a lot better (and bigger) than they really are -- but he doesn't. Instead he's almost silent, the sounds of his pleasure so soft and barely audible that Chanyeol has to be consciously slow and quiet and gentle just to hear them. He’s relieved that Baekhyun doesn't find it necessary to put on a show -- like Chanyeol himself, he seems too preoccupied; too lost in how it feels to know each other in this new way.  
  
Oh, how it hurts… but it feels so good at the same time.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, babe,” Chanyeol whispers, and he immediately feels stupid for calling Baekhyun ‘babe’, but Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind. “Don't be shy… let me hear you enjoying yourself..”  
  
“ _Chanyeol_...” Baekhyun whispers back, and he seems unable to say anything more. Each soft moan of his name makes Chanyeol's heart swell within his chest, but at the same time he finds it so incredibly sexy.  
  
“Can I touch you?” he asks gently, “or would you rather do it?”  
  
Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. “Shall we flip a coin?”  
  
“Uh… is that a joke..?”  
  
“Yes, it’s a joke,” Baekhyun sighs. “I want you to touch me, Chanyeol.”  
  
So Chanyeol does… and the way Baekhyun responds to his touches turns him on so intensely that he nearly comes right then and there.  
  
It’s on the tip of his tongue to say something – something meaningful, like how he really doesn't want this to be just a one-off, and how deeply Baekhyun has touched him in such a short time – but he can’t do it. He is so overcome with arousal and unforeseen emotion that he finds it difficult to speak.  
  
Baekhyun's kisses taste increasingly like desperation in those small hours, and it makes Chanyeol's heart ache more and more, but he swallows his regrets and makes each kiss last as long as he can -- for Baekhyun's sake, as well as his own. His hands roam gently over Baekhyun's face, through his hair and all over his body, searching for something that he can't put into words. Somehow his fingers seem to know exactly what he's looking for, even if his heart doesn't.  
  
The way Baekhyun sighs longingly into each kiss makes Chanyeol think that he's probably aching just as much in all the same places. His thighs are locked so tightly around Chanyeol's body, restricting his movement and at times slowing him right down, prolonging the beautiful agony for both of them. Chanyeol swears his hips feel bruised, but he doesn't care; he wants Baekhyun to own him, if only for a little while.  
  
_Don’t give me back just yet_ , he pleads silently, and then Baekhyun climaxes mere seconds before him, gasping for air and rolling his head back against the pillow. He falls asleep almost as soon as their heartbeats return to normal, curled up next to Chanyeol like a kitten. Chanyeol has to resist the urge to hold or touch him at the risk of waking him up; as much as he’s dying to, Baekhyun looks so peaceful and content that he can’t bring himself to do it.  
  
_This just isn't something I'd do_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself as his eyes drift over the boy lying next to him on the bed, so far away and dreaming. He watches Baekhyun while he sleeps and at times feels compelled to look away, because it feels too familiar – voyeuristic even -- to watch a naked stranger sleep, now that their brief moment of stolen intimacy is well and truly over.  
  
And anyway, Baekhyun meant nothing to him only yesterday. But that was yesterday, and this is today, and Chanyeol can't see anything at all beyond the next several hours.  
  
So he looks anyway, because Baekhyun is beautiful, even like this.  
  
_Especially like this._  
  
Chanyeol sits with his legs crossed on the edge of the bed and watches Baekhyun sleep until the sun rises, prying the curtains apart with its glowing fingers and gradually saturating the room in gold. It reflects off the silver condom wrapper lying on the carpet and casts shadows on the visible portion of Baekhyun’s face, the other half of it covered by his pillow.  
  
Unable to hold back anymore, Chanyeol scoots a little closer to Baekhyun and swallows thickly as he gently traces one finger along the dip of his spine. Baekhyun’s eyelids flutter open and he blinks at Chanyeol sleepily.  
  
“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you...” Chanyeol says quietly, but he's not really sorry at all.  
  
“It's okay,” Baekhyun whispers, smiling up at him. He slowly rolls over onto his back, his legs casually falling open in such a way that seems to dare Chanyeol to bury himself between them. There’s only a small section of linen to preserve his modesty, and he looks so inviting and so  _naked_ , looking at Chanyeol with those eyes... and Chanyeol wants him all over again -- over and over again -- but there's no time for that now.  
  
“You look tired,” Baekhyun says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Didn't you sleep well? How’s your head..?”  
  
“Not really… I was too busy watching you sleep. My head’s fine, though.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs huskily. “That's kinda creepy.”  
  
“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, grinning widely. “I just couldn't take my eyes off you. And I know we don't have much time left, so... I'm enjoying the view while I can.”  
  
“Let's not talk about that,” Baekhyun groans, rolling away from Chanyeol and burying his face in his pillow. “It's too depressing.”  
  
“What do you want to do now?” Chanyeol asks quietly, and Baekhyun rolls over to face him again.  
  
“Cuddle?” he asks, looking hopeful. He lifts the sheet up off his body, gesturing for Chanyeol to slide beneath it. “Come here and ravish me, handsome.”  
  
Chanyeol bites his lip. “I’d love to, but it’s ten past nine. I have to check out in twenty minutes..”  
  
Baekhyun’s smile fades and he lets the sheet drop, choosing to bury his face in the pillow again. “Oh yeah. Dammit..”  
  
“But hey…” Chanyeol whispers, shaking him gently. “Do you want to get some breakfast with me? I’m starving.”  
  
Baekhyun lifts his head to look at Chanyeol for a moment, and then he rolls out of bed to search through the pockets of his discarded jeans for something.  
  
Chanyeol watches him curiously. “What are you looking for..?”  
  
Baekhyun holds up his lucky coin for Chanyeol to see and then flips it high in the air.  
  
“I’m just trying to decide if we should have another go at it before we have to leave,” he says casually, and he catches the coin in the palm of his hand. “You can call this one.”  
  
“Okay. If it’s heads… well…” Chanyeol trails off into silence. He doesn’t really know what he’s hoping for, but he figures Baekhyun can probably work out the rest of his sentence.  
  
“Heads it is,” Baekhyun says quietly as he uncovers the coin, and he shows it to Chanyeol before setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t need much convincing. He grabs Baekhyun by the wrist and pulls him roughly back into bed, where they make the most of those last twenty minutes in the best way they know how.  
  
  


 

*****

  
  
  
  
During breakfast, it occurs to Chanyeol that the air between them suddenly feels strangely different – not awkward, as such, but definitely heavier -- and he can’t conjure up anything remotely valuable to say.  
  
It’s as though their most recent bout of lovemaking somehow sucked every last coherent thought right out of him.  
  
“What should I order..?” Baekhyun wonders aloud, looking at Chanyeol over the top of his menu. “I can’t decide...”  
  
“Whatever you want,” Chanyeol replies quietly. “It’s on me.”  
  
“Would you like me to come back in a few minutes…?” the waitress asks with an awkward expression - probably because they both look like someone’s just died.  
  
“No, it's alright,” Chanyeol replies, forcing a weak smile. “We're ready to order now.”  
  
Baekhyun distracts himself with the morning paper as soon as they’ve ordered, and conversation, which flowed so freely the night before, is kept to a minimum. Chanyeol is thankful when their food finally arrives, and he immediately drowns his pancakes in sickly sweetness, hoping to get the taste of Baekhyun out of his mouth.  
  
It doesn’t work.  
  
Each time he looks up at the boy seated across from him, Chanyeol can’t help but remember the paradise that lies beneath last night’s wrinkled clothes, and he regrets just how much he’s seen, because now it’ll never feel the same again. He wishes he never took Baekhyun up to his hotel room in the first place. He wants to go back in time and unlearn all the ins and outs, and forget every freckle and every curve of that gorgeous body. There were already more than enough reasons to miss Baekhyun before any of these things ever existed in Chanyeol’s memory.  
  
“What time’s your train?” Baekhyun asks, breaking the silence at long last.  
  
“12.30,” Chanyeol says quietly.  
  
“Do you want to hang out together until then?”  
  
“Of course I do. Why do you even need to ask that?”  
  
“I don’t know..” Baekhyun mumbles. “I thought you might have made other plans or something..”  
  
“I don’t have any other plans.  _You_  are my plans.”  
  
Baekhyun puts another forkful of pancake in his mouth and nods. “Okay..”  
  
For a while the silence is only disturbed by the sounds of chewing and swallowing, until Baekhyun opens his mouth to ask that very same dreaded question that Chanyeol has been trying to force into the furthest corners of his mind since last night.  
  
“…Do you think we’ll see each other again?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, but the tiny crack in his voice gives him away. “I don’t know. It’s up to you, I guess. If you want to see me again, I’ll see you again.”  
  
Baekhyun pouts and pushes his unfinished pancakes aside. “Don’t you  _want_  to see me again…?”  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head. “It’s not like that…”  
  
“Well, how is it, then..?”  
  
Chanyeol opens his mouth to reply, but finds himself at a loss for words. He really,  _really_  likes Baekhyun; much more than he expected to after such a short time together. He can see himself falling in love with Baekhyun so easily, but it’s a terrifying thought now that his sober, more rational brain can’t stop thinking about how different they are -- how Baekhyun does whatever the hell he wants with barely any hesitation, and without planning ahead or thinking too much about the consequences of his actions. He may well be sexy and funny and captivating, but he’s reckless, and fickle – to Chanyeol, at least, that much is obvious.  
  
He can see it even in the little things -- like the way Baekhyun ordered two blueberry pancakes and one buttermilk one, with syrup _and_  ice cream  _and_  strawberries because he couldn’t decide on any one topping -- and has now ended up leaving most of his food abandoned on the plate, apparently tiring of it after only a few mouthfuls. It’s in the way he makes rash decisions at the flip of a so called ‘lucky’ coin -- and the way he wants to do a thousand things at once, leaping from one activity to the next without ever appearing to be satisfied.  
  
And the fact that they live so far apart – well, that doesn’t even bear thinking about, as far as Chanyeol is concerned.  
  
Baekhyun is a risk, and Chanyeol knows it. But for some reason, he still wants so badly to be the one thing that Baekhyun is sure of.  
  
_I want to be the one you’ll keep.  
  
Why is that so hard for me to say..?_  
  
Baekhyun rolls his lucky coin around in his hands, silent and preoccupied, and Chanyeol attempts to swallow the dry lump of pancake stuck in his throat.  
  
The most unforgettable nights always taste so bitter the next morning..  
  
“Baekhyun… look at me.”  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t respond. His expression looks just as blank and empty as Chanyeol feels.  
  
_Just say it.  
  
For fuck’s sake, Chanyeol -- for once in your miserable life, just say what you want._  
  
“I really do want to see you again, but you’ll probably just forget about me as soon as I’m gone… so maybe I shouldn’t get my hopes up,” Chanyeol says, finding his words at last. They spray from his mouth haphazardly, ricocheting off the walls like bullets, and he might never find them again, but they’re out.  
  
They’re out, and it’s a relief.  
  
“Don't worry,” Baekhyun replies, and he offers Chanyeol a gentle, reassuring smile. “I won’t be forgetting you in a hurry. I have a good feeling about you, Chanyeol… I did from the very beginning.”  
  
Then the smile fades and he spins the coin once more on the hard wooden surface of the table. The sound drills itself right into Chanyeol’s brain.  
  
“Is that enough to go on?” he asks quietly. “Just a feeling..?”  
  
Baekhyun stops spinning the coin for a moment and looks Chanyeol right in the eye.  
  
“It is for me,” he says somberly, and then his eyes begin to twinkle a little, as though he’s thinking of smiling again. “But we can flip on it, if you like.”  
  
“Alright, go on then,” Chanyeol agrees with a heavy sigh, and he waits with bated breath and a leaden heart for Baekhyun to turn all their might-be’s into might-have-been’s right before his eyes.  
  
Baekhyun carefully places the coin on top of his thumb, preparing to flip it. “Heads say we’ll meet up again the next time you’re in Seoul?” he asks, looking up at Chanyeol for confirmation.  
  
“Yes,” Chanyeol says, leaning back against his chair with folded arms, his nerves already shot to pieces. Why he’s getting so worked up over a simple coin toss, he can’t say -- but whatever happens, at least it’s out of his hands.  
  
Baekhyun finally flips the coin, and this time it seems to go much higher than it ever did before. It takes a lifetime to land again, and he catches it in the palm of one hand.  
  
“Before we do this… I just want to say, I don't know if I'll ever feel this way again, about anyone,” he says quietly, looking down at his hands. “And I know it's too soon to tell, and we've just met, and all that, but if it were up to me, I wouldn’t leave something like this to chance. I really want to see you again, Chanyeol. Anyway, that’s all I have to say.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes meet Chanyeol’s again as he uncovers the coin.  
  
“Heads,” he says quietly, and he moves his hand away so Chanyeol can see it too. He’s smiling.  
  
Chanyeol releases the breath he’s been holding for the past thirty seconds and smiles back.  
  
  


 

*****

  
  
  
They spend their last few hours together holding hands and wandering around the streets of Seoul, just talking about anything and nothing at all. But as usual, time ( _that bastard.._ ) isn’t on Chanyeol’s side, and it passes so quickly that they both end up at the station before he has the chance to mentally prepare himself.  
  
"Well," Baekhyun says in a small voice, looking sadly down at his shoes. "I guess this is goodbye, then.."  
  
"No, it's not," Chanyeol replies gently, grabbing both of Baekhyun's hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "It's only 'see you later'."  
  
Baekhyun nods and smiles. "Okay. When will we see each other again, do you think..?"  
  
Chanyeol looks thoughtful for a moment. "I come to Seoul quite often on business, so... I'm sure it'll be soon. Anyway, it's only a few hours by train. I can come up any weekend, really."  
  
"Soon as in... a few months..?" Baekhyun asks, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of a few weeks.." Chanyeol replies, pulling the other boy into his arms and wrapping them tightly around him. He presses his nose to the top of Baekhyun’s head and breathes him in as deeply as he can, trying to save some of his scent for later.  
  
Baekhyun laughs and buries his face in Chanyeol’s chest. "That keen, huh..?"  
  
"Oh, I'm very sweet on you," Chanyeol whispers, gently stroking Baekhyun’s hair with one hand. "I don't know what you've done to me to make me like you so much in less than a day, but I'm thinking your magician powers must have something to do with it."  
  
Baekhyun chuckles softly and lifts his head until they’re face to face. "You don’t seem like the type of guy who believes in magic..”  
  
"I think maybe I do now. A little."  
  
"Well, Chanyeol... tell me this,” Baekhyun says softly. “Do you believe in luck?"  
  
Chanyeol ponders the question for a moment. "Not really… I'm more of the opinion that we make our own luck."  
  
"Good answer," Baekhyun smiles, "I agree with you. By the way, there’s something behind your ear..”  
  
Baekhyun reaches behind Chanyeol’s ear for a moment and then presses something cold and hard into the palm of his hand. Chanyeol realises it’s his lucky coin.  
  
"Something to remember me by until next time,” Baekhyun says, and then he stands on his toes to kiss Chanyeol one last time.  
  
And then one more last time.  
  
And then another.  
  
“I'm sorry, babe, but I have to go,” Chanyeol whispers. “My train'll be here in a couple of minutes..”  
  
Baekhyun nods and gives him one last kiss. “Okay. See you later, handsome,” he says, smiling and waving at Chanyeol as he walks away. “Say hi to your dickhead boss for me!”  
  
Chanyeol grins and waves back at him. “I will. Later, Lightfingers.”  
  
He watches Baekhyun until he disappears from view entirely, and then, with a heavy sigh and a somewhat heavier heart, he hops on board the 12.30 train to Busan. Once inside the carriage, he finds an empty double-seater and plops himself down onto it with his bag next to him. He looks at his watch.  
  
Or at least, where his watch used to be.  
  
_What the… I was looking at it only a few minutes ago.._  
  
Chanyeol searches through the pockets of his coat and finds the lucky coin he’d put in there earlier, as well as something else that feels like a piece of cardboard. He pulls it out and realises it’s one of Baekhyun’s business cards. Turning it over, he finds a message handwritten in blue pen:  
  
  
**_I've taken your watch hostage until we meet again -- just making sure you keep your promise. Who knows; maybe the time apart won't feel so long without it.  
  
See you soon x_**

  
  
Chanyeol puts the card back into his pocket and smiles to himself. He takes out Baekhyun’s lucky coin and rolls it around in his hands to keep himself occupied.  
  
Then he flips it and catches it in the palm of his hand.  _Heads._  
  
He flips it another time.  _Heads again.  
  
_

_Hmm. Interesting…  
  
Very interesting indeed._  
  
  
Chanyeol quickly pulls out his mobile and sends a text to the number Baekhyun had saved into his phone earlier. He can already picture Baekhyun's smile when he reads it; the mere thought makes him smile too.

  
After pressing the send button, he leans his head against the window and closes his eyes, still smiling.  
  


 

  
  
**_To: Baekhyun_ **

**_  
I got your message. I suppose I'll definitely be seeing you soon, then. And you'd better take bloody good care of my Raymond Weil -- he cost me a king’s ransom once upon a time. I'm sure he'll like you, but nowhere near as much as I do.  
  
P.S. – this coin has two heads, you ass.  
  
Love,  
  
Chanyeol_ **

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 


End file.
